A Love That's Ment To Last
by Lady Silverress
Summary: She secretly loved him and he secretly loved her, but with their constant bickering and arguing you could never tell..As she starts her freshman year of high school, will he finally be able to tell her how he feels? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N: This story has mutiple parts. I decided to do it this way then to turn it into multiple stories. Part one is completely finished and I am currently working on Part Two and finishing up part three. I hope you enjoy this story!

Also I have been working on my other stories, just kinda stuck on them, so don't worry I will update them soon!

A Love That's Ment To Last

Part One: How it Began

Chapter One

"Are you ready Sere?" Her older brother asked as he walked into the front room. She looked up at him from the couch. "I guess so." She said nervously. He smiled at her noticing her nervousness. "It'll be okay Sere, it's not as bad as your thinking." She smiled warmly at him and stood up. They walked out of the house and got into his car. They pulled into the parking lot at school. She looked around the place, it was huge. "I don't know, Samuel, this place is huge." She said nervously. He chuckled. "Come on Serena, it will be fine, if you need anything you got me, Andrew and Darien." He said reasurring her. She laughed. "I know I got you and Andrew, but I am not so sure about Darien." She said as they got out of his car. Darien and her never really got along very much, because he always picked on her, especially when they were younger. "Awe come on Sere, just beacuse of how you two treat eachother doesn't mean he wouldn't be there for you. Darien cares about you more than he lets on Sere." Samuel said. Serena laughed and rolled her eyes at her brother. "Yeah, I'm sure." She said sarcasticly. Samuel only smiled. She really didn't have a clue, he noticed it from the start. He knew his friend had always had a thing for her, even though Darien never said so, he could tell by the way he would act around her or talk about her. "Come on." He said as he lead her up to the school. She took a deep breathe and followed her brother.

As they reached the front of the school everyone stopped and stared at her. "Hey Sam." A blonde haired man said as he and a dark haired man walked up to them. "Hey Drew, Dar." Samuel said with a smile. Darien's eyes wondered over to the blonde standing next to him. "Hey there Serena." Andrew said as he waved at her. "Hey Andy." She said sweetly as she smiled. Darien stared at her she looked different. She had cut her hair to the middle of her back and was curled at the bottom. She wore a pink sun dress with white sandals. She looked stunningly beautiful and he felt himself mesmorized. "Earth to Darien!" Andrew said as he waved his hand infront of his face. He snapped out of his trans smiled. "Hey." He said as he looked over at Samuel. Samuel and Andrew laughed at him. Serena looked at them with a confused look on her face. "Whats so funny?" She asked. "Nothing." Samuel said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Lets go before we are late." He said with a smile.

"You should just tell her how you feel, Darien." Samuel said as he sat down next to him. Darien looked up from his tray. "I can't, she hates me." He said sadly. Samuel smiled warmly at his friend. "That's where you are wrong." He said as he took a drink of his soda. Darien looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. "She doesn't hate you, she actually thinks you don't like her. By the way you two argue about everything." Samuel said. Darien looked down at his tray. "I don't mean to act the way I do, I just get nervous around your sister." "I know and I think you should just tell her how you feel about her. You never know she may surprise you." Samuel suggested. Darien sighed and nodded.

"Wow, Serena, you look great." Mina exclaimed. Serena smiled nervously. "You guys really like it?" She asked. "Yes, way better then those pair of meatballs you had on your head." Raye teased. They all laughed and nodded in agreement. Serena smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys." "Anytime." Raye said as she playfully smacked her on the shoulder. "So I heard about that scene this morning with Darien." Mina said curiously. Serena looked over at her dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" "Come on Serena, Andrew said that he just stood there staring at you, like he was in a trans or something." Serena rolled her eyes. "No he wasn't, Darien doesn't even like me." They all smiled and looked at eachother.

The last bell rang for class to be dismissed. Serena slowly walked out of her last class and headed towards her locker, when she was stopped by a young man. "Hey there beautiful, haven't seen you in a while." He said. She looked up at him and suddenly became irratated. "Seyia, please leave me alone." She said as she started to walk past him. He grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Serena, please talk to me." He begged. "No, there is nothing to talk about, now let go of me." She shouted catching everyones attention. He tightened his grip and yanked her closer to him. "Please just let me explain, I am sorry, I made a mistake." He said. "Let go your hurtting me." She cried as tears formed in her eyes. "Only if you give me another chance." He said harshly.

"Serena?" Someone hollared from behind her. She turned around to find Darien standing a few feet behind her. He walked closer to her. Seyia let go of her wrist. "We will talk later." He said as he walked away. Serena rubbed her wrist as Darien stood in front of her. "You alright?" He asked softly. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Yes, no need to worry about me." She said as turned and walked away. Darien stood there and watched her til she was out of sight. "What was that all about?" Andrew asked as he and Samuel walked over to Darien. "I don't know." He said. "It looked like Seyia." Samuel said through greeted teeth. "Who is Seyia?" Darien asked curiously. "Serena's ex boyfriend, they dated over the summer and he broke her heart. That's why she went and chopped all her hair off." Samuel said angerily. "Well I will see you guys later." Samuel said as he went to find Serena. Darien and Andrew nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Samuel asked. Serena looked up at him. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "I seen you and Seyia today." Serena stared down at the floor. "It was nothing, don't worry about it." She said as she got up and walked out the front door. "Serena, please." Samuel said as he followed her. "I am worried about you." He said as he sat down on the front porch next to her. "Don't be I am okay really." She said with a smile. "Darien seemed rather weird today." She said changing the subject. "What do you mean?" "I don't know he just seemed to have a different attitude towards me today." Samuel smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

A black car pulled up into their drive way. Samuel stood up and walked out towards the car as Serena sat and watched. Darien stepped out of the car. She stared at him and noticed he had a dark circle around his eyes and a red mark across his face. "What happened?" Samuel asked as he approached him. "My father is drunk again." He said as his body trembled. "Come on, you can crash here for the night." Samuel said as they headed towards the house. Serena stood up and stared at him with concern. "Hi Serena." He said softly as he smiled at her. "Hi Darien, you okay?" She asked as she noticed his tear streaked cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he and Samuel entered the house. She followed them into the house and was curious as to what had happened to him.

They entered the kitchen where Samuel's mother was making dinner. "Mother is it alright if Darien stays over tonight?" Samuel asked. She turned around and looked over at them. Serena stood outside the kitchen and listened. "Oh honey what happened?" She asked as she approached him. "It's nothing Mrs. Tuskino." Darien answered. "It's your father again, isn't it? He's drinking again?" She asked. "Yeah." Darien answered as he bowed his head. She lifted his chin up, so he could stare her in the eyes. "You can stay here as long as you need, honey." She said with a smile. "Thank you." He answered. Serena stood there in shock. 'No wonder he is grumpy all the time.' She thought to herself. She decieded to walk back toward the frontroom and sat down.

Later that night...

Darien got up and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and got him a glass of water. "Can't sleep either?" She asked from the doorway. He looked over at her as he sat the glass down on the counter. "Not really." He said softly as he stared into to her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled sweetly as she walked towards him. "I wanted to thank you for earlier today." "For what?" He asked. "For scaring off Seyia so to speak." She answered. He smiled warmly at her. "Anytime, Serena. What did he want?" He asked. "He wanted to talk and explain to me why he did what he did." She answered as played with her hair. "What did he do exactly?" He asked as he continued to stare at her. "I don't want to bore you with it." She laughed nervously. "You wont." She looked up at him and stared into his midnight blue eyes. There was something different about him. "He cheated on me." She said sadly. "Oh." Darien said. "Yeah, I'm over it now, with the help of my friends and my brother." She said as she smiled at him. "Well thats good." "Where were you over the summer?" She asked curiously. "I went and stayed with my mother in California." "Oh thats cool." He smiled at her, "Well I should prolly get back to bed, good night Darien." She said with a smile. "Good night Serena." He said as he watched her walk out of the kitchen.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two weeks later...

Serena woke to the sound of something taping on her window. She slowly got up and walked over to her window to see Darien standing beneath her. She opened the window. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. "Serena, I need to talk to you.." He said. "Now? You have any idea what time it is?" She asked. "Yes, and I am sorry." He said. She sighed and walked away from the window. She headed down the stairs and walked outside as Darien met her at the front porch. "Darien what is..." She began as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She tensed up for a moment, but relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled out of the kiss. "Darien..." She started again as she opened her eyes. "I love you Serena. I have for a long time now, just was to afraid to tell you. Afraid of you rejecting me." He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers and caressed her cheek. "Oh Darien, I love you too." She said as she stared into his eyes. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her again.

She pulled out of the kiss. "You better go, before my parents wake up." She whispered. He smiled at her. "Okay, I will pick you up later." He whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Okay, I'll be waiting." She said as she watched him get into his car and drive away. When he was out of site she walked back into the house and closed the door. "What did Darien want?" A voice asked startling her. She jumped and turned around to find her brother standing next to the stairs. "Sam, you scared me." She said as placed a hand over her chest. "Well?" He urged. "Nothing." She said as she smiled and walked back upstairs. "I told you so." He said as he followed her up the stairs.

He quietly opened the door and walked in. "Where have you been?" A voice growled as he closed the door. Darien jumped at the sound of his fathers angry voice. "Out." He said as he headed up the stairs towards his room. "Don't walk away from me, I am not done talking to you!" His father yelled as he stumbled towards the stairs. Darien stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at his drunken father. "I am going to bed dad, can't it wait til tomorrow?" Darien asked as he sighed. "No, get your ass down here." He yelled. Darien studied his fathers face. If he did as he was told he was sure to get an ass beating. "Good night dad." Darien said as he continued down the hall to his room. "Darien!" His father yelled as he stumbled up the stairs after him...

Serena woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. She smiled as she slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, when a comtion downstairs caught her attention. "Mom, Dad, Samuel?" She hollered as she ran down the stairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs in time to catch the breaking news.

"We are here at the Shields home. Where we are told that shots were fired early this morning around 3am. Apparently Jack Shields went into a drunken rage and shot his son Darien Shields before turning the gun on him self."

Serena heard the reporter say as tears instantly formed in the corner of her eyes. Everyone looked over at her as she cried out. Samuel rushed over to her and took her into his arms. "Shh...It's going to be okay, Sere." He whispered as she cried..

They arrived at the hospital a little later. "May I help you?" A woman asked. "Yes, we are here to see Darien Shields." Samuel said. "I am sorry, vistors must be immediate family only." She said. Serena broke down into tears again. "Ma'am, we are the only family he has." Samuel said. She looked at him and then at Serena. "Okay, but only for a few minutes." She said as she gave them his room number. "Thank you." Samuel said as they headed upstairs to his room.

"Sam..." Serena whispered as she squeezed his hand. They stood infront of Darien's room. "It's okay Sere, I am here." He said softly as he slowly opened the door to Darien's room. They looked over at him. He had a tube coming out of his mouth and there were mointers all around him. Serena pulled away from Samuel and slowly walked towards the bed. Samuel watched her closely as she reached the bed. She slowly took his hand in hers. "Darien..." She whispered as she stared at him. A fresh set of tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. She leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Darien, please be okay." She placed a soft kiss on his lips as she leaned back up. "Come on Sere, we will come back tomorrow." Samuel said softly as he stood next to her. She nodded and let go of Darien's hand as they turned to leave.

They pulled up into the drive way. They had rode the whole way home in silence. "This isn't fair.." She whispered. "I know Sere, but he's going to be okay." Samuel said trying to sound reasurring. "You don't know that!" She cried as tears flooded down her cheeks. He stared into her eyes. They were so full of hurt and pain. "You have to think positive Sere..." He said softly as he took her hand. She continued to sit there and cry. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again. "He told me he loved me..." She whispered. Samuel looked up from the steering wheel at her. "He did?" He asked. "Yes...early this morning, that is why he was here." "Oh." Serena slowly got out of the car and walked towards the house.

Serena spent most of her time up at the hospital. She was up there everyday after school, waiting, praying for him to wake up. Until one evening she had fallen asleep while reading, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. His throat hurt from where the tube had been and his shoulder and chest ached from the bullet. He looked over to his right and saw her sleeping in the chair next to him. He wondered how long he had been out and how long she had been there. He slowly tried to set up but winced in pain and layed back down. He decided to lay there and watch her sleep, when the door slowly opened. He looked over towards the door and saw Samuel walk in. Samuel closed the door quietly behind him. He turned back around to find Darien awake. Shock appeared all over his best friend's face. "Hey Sam..." He said hoarsely. Samuel walked over to the left side of the bed. "How do you feel?" Samuel asked. "Honestly, I feel like shit." Samuel smiled. "I bet, its good to see you awake." He said as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. "How long has she been here?" Darien asked as he looked over at her. "She's been here everyday after school, for the last two weeks." Darien smiled brightly as he continued to stare at her. "Darien..." Samuel started. Darien turned and looked over at his friend. "Yeah?" "Please don't hurt her." Samuel said sternly. Darien smiled at him. "I won't."

Serena stirred in her chair and woke to the sound of laughter in the room. She looked over towards the bed, to see him sitting up. "Darien...?" She asked softly. He turned his attention from his friends to her. "Hey sleepy head." He said with a smile. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she stood up. "You're okay?" She asked as slowly walked closer to his bed. He continued to smile as he nodded in agreement. He took her hand and gently sat her down on the bed. She stared at him as the tears began to fall. He wipped the tears from her cheeks as he pulled her close to him. "It's okay, why are you crying?" He asked. "I was so scared that I had lost you..." She cried into his chest. "Shh...I'm okay Serena," He said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She stood on her front porch waiting for him to pick her up. "Hey Sere." Samuel said as he walked out of the house. "Hey Sam." She said as she turned and looked at him. "Where are you guys going?" He asked. "I don't know, hes being secretive about it." She said with a smile. "I see, well have fun, okay?" Sam said softly as a black car pulled into the drive way. "I will." She said as she ran off the porch and to the car. She opened the door and got in. "Hey Darien." She said with a smile. He looked over at her with sad eyes. "Hi Serena." "Whats wrong?" She asked. "Nothing." He said as he pulled out of the drive way.

They rode the whole way, to his surprise date, in silence. He pulled up at the beach. "What are we doing here?" She asked as she looked over at him. "This is it. I thought a nice evening and picnic by the water would be relaxing." He said softly as he stared into her eyes. She smiled as they got out of the car. Darien opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket. "Come on." He said softly as he headed towards the beach. She walked next to him and noticed how unusally quiet he had been. "Darien, is everything okay?" She asked as she helped him lay the blanket down. He grabbed the basket and sit down on the blanket. "Serena.." He started as she sat down next to him. "Yeah?" "I just found out today, that since I have no relatives here, they are sending me to my mothers, in California." He said as he took her hand in his. She stared at him for a moment as it all sunk in. "Your leaving?" She cried as she felt a pain in her chest. He stared into her eyes as they filled up with tears. "Yes, there's nothing I can do." He said sadly. She took her hand away and hugged her knees as the tears began to fall.

"Serena...I still want to be with you." She looked over at him. "Why? We are going to be a million miles apart?" She asked. "Because I love you and no one makes me feel the way you do...No ones ever cared for me, the way you do." He said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she threw her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as she cried. "I plan to write to you everyday...call you when I can and hopefully come visit over the summer." "Promise?" She asked in between sobs. He pulled her away just enough to lift her chin up. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I promise, Sere...you're the only girl that has my heart." He whispered. She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. They pulled out of the kiss and Serena layed her head on his shoulder as they looked out at the water.

Samuel sat on the porch as a pair of head lights pulled into the driveway. He stood up and walked towards the car as they got out. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked as he approached them. "I'm sorry." Darien said as he looked at his friend. Serena looked up into Darien's eyes. "Don't forget to stop by here before you leave tomorrow." She said as her voice trembled. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms. "I won't, I love you Serena." He said as he hugged her tight. "I love you too." She whispered as she hugged him back. He pulled out of the hug and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good night." "Good night." She said as she walked up to the house. "Your leaving?" Samuel asked as she entered the house. "Yes, they are sending me to live with my mother in California." He said sadly. "Oh..and what about you and Serena?" He asked. Darien continued to frown. "I love her Sam, you know that...We are going to try to make it work. Only got a couple years til I'm eighteen." Samuel nodded in agreement. "Just remember what I said." Samuel reminded. Darien smiled at his friend. "I will." He said as he turned to leave.

Samuel watched Darien pull out of the driveway before he headed into the house. He slowly walked upstairs and started to walk past her room, when he heard her crying. He knocked on the door softly. "Serena?" He asked as he slowly entered the room. She was laying on her bed with her face in the pillow. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. "It's going to be okay, Sere." He said softly as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. She rose her head from the pillow and sniffled. "It's just not fair, Sam. Life's not fair." She cried. He pulled her into a hug. "I know, but if you two are ment to be together, then everything will fall into place." He said softly.

The next morning Serena heard Darien's car pull up in the driveway. She ran out of her room and downstairs to greet him. She ran out on to the porch as he was getting out of his car. He looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful." He said as he walked onto the porch. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Good morning." She whispered. He hugged her back and smiled. They spent most of the morning on the porch talking and laughing. As it reached time for Darien to leave, he pulled out a small white box. Serena looked up at him. "Whats this?" She asked. "It's something I picked up earlier." He said as he handed it to her. She smiled and opened the box to reveal a small golden heart shapped locket with a rose engraved on it. "Oh Darien, it's beautiful." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "I thought you would like it." He said as he took it for her hands and placed it around her neck. She stared into his eyes when he was finished. "I love you so much, Serena. I am going to do everything to make this work." He said softly. The tears started to fall down her cheeks as she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too, and I will be here waiting to hear from you." She whispered as she closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

Over the next few months, they wrote back and fourth to eachother every chance they got, until the letters stoping comming. Serena's heart broke when she realized what was happening...He had forgotton about her, he had broken his promise and her heart...

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A Love That's Ment To Last

Part Two: Forgive Me

Chapter One

Five years later...

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you and help you get settled in, Sere?" Samuel asked. "I will be fine Samuel, you don't have to baby me anymore, I am a big girl." She said with a smile. "I know, I still can't believe you are off to college." He said sadly. "I know it feels good and I feel like I can take on the world." She said proudly. He smiled at her. "I wish you would reconsider and go to college around here." He said. "I know, but I can't. I need to get away, too many painful memories here." She said as her smile faded and her mind thought of him, her first and only love. "I know why your doing this Serena. I still don't think running away is going to make it better." He said. "I know, but it might help." She said as she hugged him. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered. He hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you too." He said sadly. She smiled and pulled away. "Well I better be going." She said. He nodded and opened her car door. She got in and he closed the door. "You better call me when you get there and settled in." He said. "I will." She said as she started the car. "I love you, Sis." "Love you too." She said as he backed away from her car. She backed up her car and drove away...

The drive was a long one, but she finally reached New York City. She pulled up to the university and got out of the car. She took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Change was going to be good for, she just knew it. She walked up to the university and signed in. "Will you be staying in one of our dorm rooms?" The receptionist asked. "No, actually my parents set me up with an apartment, not to far from here." She said sweetly. "Alright dear, its good to have you here at NYU and we will be seeing you Monday." She said softly. "Thank you." Serena said as she walked out of the building. As she walked towards the parking lot she looked down at her upcomming schedule. She continued to walk into the street, she didn't even see the car that was speeding through the parking lot. She heard a horn honk and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her out of the path of the car. She lost her balance bringing them both to the ground. "Are you alright." A deep voice asked. Still stunned, she turned and looked over at him. Pain flashed in her eyes as she stared into his. He looked at her closely and his eyes widened with joy. "Sere?" He asked excitedly. "Darien.." She choked out. He helped her up to her feet. "It's been a long time." He said with a smile.

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as anger started to rise. "A long time?" She yelled. He stared at her with a confused look on his face. "Was it something I said?" He asked innocently. She let out a sigh. "No, try something you forgot..." She replied hatefully. "I don't understand, Serena..." "Seriously? Why don't I lay it out for you?" She began as her anger got stronger. "You left and forgot about the girl you supposedly 'loved'. Does that ring any bells for you?" She asked hatefully. He reached for her and as he began to speak. "Serena...I.." He started as she pulled away from him. "Darien save it, it doesn't matter.." She said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Yes it does matter, it wasn't like that, I never forgot about you, things just happened and I am sorry for that." He said softly as he moved closer to her. "Then why did you stop writing me? Stop calling me?" She asked as she felt the anger subsided. "I didn't, you stopped writing me..So I stopped calling." He said. "No I didn't, I wrote you everyday, even after your letters stopped coming." She said. He stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Hmm..I never got them Serena. I even wrote you a few times after yours stopped comming and asked you why you had stopped." She stared at him for a moment. "I never got a letter saying anything like that." She said after a while.

"I have to go." She said as she started to walk away from him. "Serena, wait." He said softly as he took her hand. She stopped and looked at him. "What?" She asked softly. "Can we talk about this?" He asked. "I don't know Darien.." "Please...Sere, I still love you...you're the only one who has my heart." She looked up into his eyes. "I can't Darien, not right now." She said as pulled away from him and walked towards her car. He stood there watching her leave. When she was out of sight he walked over to his bike and got on. He started the bike and sped away.

She walked into her knew apartment and tossed her book bag into the corner of the room. She looked around the apartment, there was a white sofa in the living room with a glass coffee table and two glass end tables. She had an entertainment center with a 32' flat screen tv sitting on it. She made her way to the kitchen and saw a small round oak table with two chairs and a box of dishes sitting on the counter, next to an a note. She walked over to the counter and picked up the note...

Serena,

Your mother and I are very proud of you and we hope you like your new apartment. Until you get a job, we have given you a credit card for your everyday household needs. Remember there is a limit on it so use it wisely. If you need anything, you now you can call us. We love you and have a wonderful semseter.

Love Dad

She sat the note down and saw an enevlope. She picked it up and opened it, to find the credit card inside. She smiled brightly at the card.

Later that night she layed on her bed and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped through her contacts till she found her brothers name. She pressed the talk button as it began to ring. "Hello?" A voice asked tiredly. "Hey Sam, its Sere...were you sleeping?" She asked. "Oh hey Sere, no not yet, how did everything go today?" He asked. She fiddled with her hair for a moment before she spoke again. "It went alright, got somethings for my apartment and signed it at school." "That's good, how are you doing?" He asked. "I'm okay, you'll never believe who I ran into today." She said as voice began to crack. "Who?" "Darien..." She whispered. There was a long pause before he spoke. "How did that go?" He asked softly. "I don't know, I am having mixed feelings about everything." "What do you mean?" "Well when I asked him why he stopped writting me, he said he didn't until sometime after my letters stopped coming to him." "Do you believe him?" "I don't know, thats whats got me confused...Sam you should've seen the look on his face when I snapped on him about forgetting about me and the letters. He was puzzled by it." "Well Sere, did you talk to him abou it?" "Not really, everything is just happening so fast, part of me wanted to leap into his arms and another part of me wanted to keep yelling at him." She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Well Sere...just take things slow and try talking to him about it, if that's what you want to do. Everything will turn out the way it suppose to in the end." He said softly. She smiled through her tears, how she already missed her brother. "Thanks Sam, I don't know what I would do with out you." "Your welcome, Sere..Well I hate to cut this short, but I need to be getting to bed." "Okay, love you." "Love you too, good night." "Nite."

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Two

"Hello?" A voice asked tiredly. "Mom, why did you hide Serena's letters from me?" He asked bluntly. "What do you mean?" "I ran into her today and she said she never recieved any of my letters I sent to her after hers stop comming and that she had kept writing after mine stopped comming to her." There was a long pause before she answered. "Darien...you have to understand, I did it for your own good." She said softly. "My own good?" He asked angerily. "Honey please, she was only going to hold you down at such a young age, you never would be where you are at today if I hadn't down what I did.." "You right...I wouldn't be un happy and heart broken if it weren't for you." He growled as he hung up the phone.

He sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. He couldn't believe what his mother had done, he had spent the last five years wondering why she had stopped writting him. The only solution he could ever come up with was she had found someone else and how that had tore him apart. Now that she was back in his life, he hoped he could get her back no matter what it took. He sighed as he turned out the lights and layed down on his bed. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep and dreamed about her.

She woke up the next morning and sat up in her bed. Her mind kept replaying what her brother had said to her. 'Well Sere...just take things slow and try talking to him about it, if that's what you want to do. Everything will turn out the way it suppose to in the end.' She slowly crawled out of her bed and made her way to her kitchen as she thought about it.

He sped down the highway on his bike as his dream kept playing in his mind. He needed to talk to her, he wanted her back. Moments later he pulled up at an apartment building and turned his bike off. He got off his bike and trotted up to the doors of the building. He walked in and walked up to apartment three.

She was washing dishes when there came a knock at her door. She turned the water off and slowly walked through the kitchen towards the front room. 'Who could that be?' She wondered as she reached the door and slowly opened it to reveal a tall dark haired man standing on the other side. His midnight blue eyes stared into hers. "Darien..." She said as she stood there in her long night shirt. "Serena...I need to talk to you.." He said softly. "How did you find me?" She asked ignoring his statement. "I called your parents and they told me where you lived. Can we please talk?" She stared at him for a long moment, before she invited him in. He walked into her apartment and turned around to face her. She closed the door and turned around. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she leaned her back against the door. He took a deep breath and stared at her as she looked at the floor. "Well I want to tell you, I know what happened with the letters." He began as her head shot up and looked over at him. "My mother is the reason for the letters, she says she did it for my own good and that you were holding me back." "Holding you back from what?" Serena asked as anger and hurt appeared in her eyes.

He sighed as he looked down at the floor. "Going to college and making something of myself, I guess." "Is that how you feel or felt?" She asked as tears began to fall. He looked up at her and stepped closer to her. "No...I never felt that way and don't now...Serena I had thought you found someone else and it killed me inside..I love you, never stopped, you are the only girl for me and if your willing I want us to be together again." He said with sincerety. She stood there, not knowing what to say or what to do. She wanted nothing more then to be with him, but she was afraid of getting hurt again. "Well..." She started as she looked into his eyes. He stood there patiently waiting for her to give her answer. It seemed like eternity when she finally spoke again. "Only if we take things slow...I don't think I can bare another heart ache from you." She answered. A small smile spread across his lips as he took her hand. "I will do what ever it takes to be with you again, Serena.." He whispered as her pulled her into his arms. She wraped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms again. He layed his head on the top of hers and closed his eyes as he held her tightly...

Please Review! Working on Chapter three!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Three

She looked out her window and watched him ride off into the busy streets. When he was out of sight, she walked away from the window and headed towards her bedroom. She opened her closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a light pink spaggetti strap shirt. They had made dinner plans tonight and she needed to go shopping for something to wear. She walked out of her room and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

He rode off towards his mothers house. He wanted to comfront her face to face about the letters and to see if she still had them. Moments later he pulled up infront of his mothers house. They had moved to New York shortly after Serena's letters had stopped comming. His mother had told him, a fresh start would be good for both of them.

He walked up to the front door and opened the door. "Mother?" He hollard as he walked in. "I'm in the kitchen, Darien." She yelled softly. He closed the front door and made his way to the kitchen. "Mom, we need to talk." He said as he entered the kitchen. She looked up from her magazine at him. "About what?" She asked. "About Serena..." He started. "Your still going on about that girl?" She asked a little annoyed by the subject. "Yes mother, I am. Where are the letters?" He asked. She stood there and studied her son for a moment. "Why?" "Because I want them, all of them. The ones I wrote and the ones she wrote that I never recieved." He said in a harsh tone. She sighed as she looked back down at her magazine. "They're in the garage, in a brown moving box." She said softly. Darien nodded and walked towards the door in the kitchen that led out to the garage..

She opened her jewelry box and pulled out a golden heart shaped locket and placed it around her neck. She looked over at the clock on the night stand next to her bed. He was supposed to have picked her up at 8 o'clock and it was now 8:30. She looked down at her hands as the tears began to form in her eyes. 'Why was he doing this to her, again?' She wondered. She walked out of her room towards the living room and sat down on the couch as so many thoughts ran through her mind.

He raced towards her apartment building, changing in and out of lanes, trying to dodge traffic. He looked down at the clock in his car. He was already thrity minutes late. He pulled into the parking lot to her apartment building. He parked his car and got out. He ran up to the main doors and ran inside.

A knock came at her door, interrupting her thoughts. She got up slowly and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" She asked. "Serena, it's Darien, I am so sorry I am late." He said softly. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. He looked up from the floor as he heard the door open and stared into her eyes. "What happened?" She asked softly. He could see hurt in her eyes and sighed. "I lost track of time after I picked up the letters and was at home reading them." He said as he stepped closer to her. "I am so sorry." A small smile slide across her lips. "It's okay...you have the letters?" She asked. "Yes.." He started as his eyes wondered up and down her body. She looked amazing in her white dress. The straps hung on the sides of her shoulders and the v cut neck line showed of a little cleavage. The dress hugged every curve off her body and it came up just above her knees. He looked back up at her eyes. "You look amazing." She blushed and smiled. "Thank you." "Come on." He said softly. She nodded and walked out of her apartment, closing the door behind her.

She stared out the window as they pulled up infront of another apartment building. She looked over at him. "What are we doing here?" She asked. He turned the car off and stared into her eyes. "I thought a nice candle light dinner would be a nice start." He said softly. She smiled sweetly and nodded. He got out of the car and opened her door for her. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. He closed the door behind her and led her into the apartment building. They walked up to his apartment and led her into his apartment. She looked around and saw the kitchen table set up for a dinner for two, two candles sitting in the middle of the table on each side of a vase full of red roses. "Oh Darien!" She whispered softly as she looked into his eyes. He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face as he something got his eye. He looked down at the necklace around her neck. It was the locket he had given to her, before he left. "You kept it after all this time?" He asked. She smiled as she looked down at her necklace. "Yes.." She whispered as she looked back into his eyes. He pulled her closer to him as he bent down and kissed her passionately.

She pulled out of the kiss and stared up at him. "I have missed you so much." She said softly. He smiled and stared deeply into her eyes. "I have missed you too, Serena. I have been praying for this day, the day you would come back into my life." He said softly as he pulled her back into another passionate kiss...

She slowly opened her eyes, the next morning, to the sun shinning in her eyes. She smiled as she looked over at him. He lay there next to her still sleeping. Her mind wondered back to last night as she looked up at the ceiling. It had been such a magical night, one she knew she would never forget. She looked around the room and saw a small brown box, sitting a corner of his room. She slowly got up and slipped on his rope and walked over to the box. She looked in it to find the letters. She picked up one that he had written her and opened it up...

To My Dearest Serena,

I haven't heard from you in weeks and can't help but wonder why...Have I done or said something, to cause you to stop writing? I hope that you haven't found someone else...If you have, then please just tell me, don't ignore me like I don't exsist. Serena, your the only girl that understands me and the only one that can make me feel this way. I love you with all my heart, your the only one for me...I hope to hear from you soon...

Love Always,

Darien

She looked up from the letter as tears formed in her eyes. "Serena?" He asked softly as he sat up. His voice brought her out of her thoughts as she looked over at him. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he noticed the tears in her eyes. She laid the letter down in the box and wiped her eyes. "Nothing." She said as she stood up and walked over to his side of the bed. He stared into her eyes with concern. She smiled over at him. "I'm fine." She said as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. She placed a hand on his chest as she pulled out of the kiss. "I love you." She whispered. He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I love you too..Come back to bed." He said softly. She smiled and nodded as she crawled back into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he kissed her forehead...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Four

Two Months Later...

She sat there in her english class, feeling light headed and sick to her stomach. The past couple days had been a little stressful for her. She was having a hard time in a couple of her classes, she hadn't spoken to or seen Darien, since last saturday. Even then he had been acting a little distant toward her or that is how it had seemed to her. She didn't understand what had happened, everything seemed to going great until then. She suddenly felt the urge to puke and quickly grabbed her things and ran out of class. She ran to the nearest bathroom and into the closest stall. She bent down and started to throw up...

She wiped her mouth and leaned up against the stall wall. What was going on with her? She had been throwing up for the past past week and couldn't figure out why..Then at that moment it dawned on her. "No.." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't be...not now. She quickly got up and ran out of the bathroom.

She sat down on the toliet as she stared at the plastic stick in her hands. It read positive, she was pregnant..How was she going to tell Darien? Their relationship was becomming a little rocky and now this. The sound of her cellphone brought her out of her thoughts as she got up and walked into the front room. She picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked tiredly. "Hey Sere...It's Darien, I think we need to talk." He said softly. She felt her heart race as she heard his voice. "Okay..." She answered. "I'll be over in about twenty minutes." He said. "Okay, see you soon." She said as she hung up the phone. She sat down on the couch and waited for him to get there. How was she going to bring it up? Would he be okay with it or hate the idea?

He sighed as he walked up to her apartment door and knocked. He heared foot steps slowly walk towards the door. She slowly opened the door and smiled at him as she let him in. He walked into the apartment and turned to face her. She closed the door and walked over to him. "Is everything okay?" She asked. "I don't know, Serena...Everything is just so hectic right now." He said as he stared into her eyes. "I know, but we can make it through this." She said as she took his hand. "I don't know, Serena..I have so much going on right now, I am not going to have much time for you.." He said sadly. Her heart sank as she stared down at the floor. "I am sorry Sere, maybe we should just take a break for a while." She nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. He lifted her chin she she could stare into her eyes. "I love you, Sere..I really do." He whispered as he kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes as she felt everything falling apart.

She stood by her window and watched him walk out of the apartment building and drive away. She picked up her phone and called her brother. "Hello?" He asked. "Sam...it's Sere...I need to see you.." She whispered. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Everything is such a mess, please.." She pleaded. "Okay, Sere..I will be there in the morning." He said as he hung up the phone. She laid the phone back down on the table.

The next morning she woke to the sound of someone entering her apartment. She opened her eyes and sat up on the couch as she looked over at the door. "Good morning, Sere." He said as he shut the door and walked over to her. "Morning." She said as she stood up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. "What's going on Serena?" He asked as they pulled out of the hug and sat down on the couch. She looked down at her hands as they began to tremble. "I'm...pregnant..." She cried. "What?" Samuel asked shocked. "Yeah...and Darien and I broke up last night..." "Did you tell him?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms. "No..I didn't know how and then he said he wanted to take a break because of school..What do I do, Sam?" She asked. "You need to tell him, Sere...he needs to know." He said softly. "I can't Sam, this would ruin everything he has worked so hard for." "Well, if you don't want to tell him, then how are you going to keep it a secret?" "Well, I guess I will drop out and move." She answered. "Sere, you can't drop out.." "Yes I can Sam, I am failing two of my classes anyway, it's okay really. I'll get a job and get another apartment." She said as she looked up at him.

"Well If that's what you want to do, then I am not going to let you go through this alone." She smiled as a fresh set of tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "You don't have to do that, Sam." "I want to Serena...I am always here for you." He said softly.

Months went by and she hadn't heard from Darien since that night he broke up with her. Samuel moved to New York to help her out with the pregnancy and for support. She didn't dwell to much on Darien comming back, especially after she found out she was carrying twins. She focused on her pregnancy and preparing for their arrival...

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A Love That's Ment To Last

Part Three: Forgive Me

Chapter One

Six years later...

"Mommy, Mommy!" A small voice shireked. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at her son. "Mommy, its time to get up! Uncle Sam is here." He said with excitment. "Okay Damien, I'm getting up. Where's your brother?" She asked as she sat up in bed. "He's in the kitchen with Uncle Sam making breakfast." Damien replied. "Okay well lets go." She said as she pulled the blankets off her and crawled out of bed. She grabbed her robe and put it on as she walked out of the bedroom. She could smell the blueberry pancakes cooking halfway down the hall. "Good morning sleepy head." Sam said as she entered the kitchen. "Good Morning Sam, when did you get here?" She asked as she yawned. "About an hour ago." He replied as he went back to cooking. "And your just now waking me up?" She said as she sat down. "Well the boys wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but I guess Damien couldn't wait to wake you." Sam said as he chuckled. She smiled at her son as he sat down next to her. "Are you boys ready for your first day of school?" She asked them. "Yes!" They said excitedly. They both laughed at their experssions. "Here you go Mommy." Her other son said as he brought her a plate of pancakes. "Thank you Dane." She said as she took the plate from her son. "Okay boys have a seat." Sam said as he brought them their plates. "Thanks Uncle Sam." They said together. "Your welcome." He said as he sat down next to them.

The boys finished their breakfast and ran into their rooms to get ready for school. "Thanks for everything, Sam." She said as she placed the plate in the sink. "Its no problem Sere.." He said as he stood next to her. "Are you doing okay, Sere?" He asked with concern. "Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked. "You just don't seem yourself lately and the boys told me this morning that they hear you throwing up all the time. Sere, your not pregnant again are you?" Sam asked as he leaned against the counter. She turned and looked at him. "No Sam, I am not pregnant." She answered. "Then whats going on?" "It's just the stomach flu, it will pass." She said with a smile. "Okay, if you say so." He said letting it go for now. The boys came running into the kitchen. "We are ready, Uncle Sam." Damien said with excitement. "Okay give your mother a hug and kiss." He said. She bent down to their level and opened her arms. They ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Love you, Mommy." They said. "I love you too, you boys be good and have a good day." She said as she kissed them on their cheeks. Sam smiled at them. "Come on boys, lets go." He said. Serena stood up and walked to the front door with them. "I'll see you guys after school." She said as she waved good bye. When they were out of sight she closed the door. She suddenly felt light headed and sick. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. She raised her head up slightly and looked down in the toliet. Her eyes grew wide as she saw blood...

"All right boys, have a good day at school." Sam said to them as they stood in front of their class room. "Okay Uncle Sam.." One of them said. "Dane, keep an eye on your brother Damien and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Sam said to the boy who had answered him. Both boys had jet black hair and blue eyes, but Dane's eyes were a sapphire blue like their mother and Damien's were a deep midnight blue. Dane was the more obediant twin to as his brother Damien was a little on the wild side. "I will Uncle Sam." Dane said quietly. "Alright, I'll see you boys after school." He said. "I thought mommy was picking us up?" Damien whined. "Not today she has to work a little later." He answered him. "Come on boys." The teacher urged them. "Bye Uncle Sam!" They said as they ran into the classroom. Sam watched the boys run into their class room before he headed out of the school. As he walked out of the building his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Sam! Somethings wrong, I need you to come back to the house quick!" A voice said frantic. "Sere, calm down, whats wrong?" He asked worried. "I got sick not to long ago and..." She trailed off. "Sere?" Samuel asked frantic. The other end was silent. "Serena?" He yelled as he got into his car and raced to her apartment.

"Sam, what happened?" A tall brunette asked as she approached him. "I don't know Lita." He said as he looked up at her. She sat down next to him. "Where are the boys?" She asked. "They are at school, for now." He said as he stared at the floor. They sat there for at least another hour before a doctor came out to talk to them. "Hey Sam." The Doctor said as he approached him. Sam looked up to see his high school buddy standing infront of him. "Hey Andrew." He said as he stood. Andrew looked at him with sad eyes. "How long has this been going on?" Andrew asked. "Drew, I honestly don't know, I just found out about it this morning. Why, Whats wrong?" Sam asked. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Serena has Leukemia." Andrew said sadly. "How bad is it?" Sam asked trying not to fall apart. "It's hard to say with out further testing, but if I were to guess she's at least in stage two." He informed. Sam felt dizzy and light headed all of a sudden. He sat back down next to Lita. "I would like to get her started on treatment right away." Andrew said after a few minutes. Sam nodded in agreement he needed some air. "I'll be right back." He said as he stood and walked out of the waiting room.

Later that night...

"Uncle Sam, when is mommy coming home?" Dane asked. "She should be getting home soon." Sam said as he turned to his nephew. "Is mommy okay?" Dane asked curiously. Sam forced a smile on his face as he knelt down infront of the small child. "Yes she's okay, she's just very sick right now and Aunt Alaynia and I are going to stay with you guys til she gets better." Dane looked at his uncle with sad eyes. Sam smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay, Dane." Sam said as he pulled him into his arms and hugged him. As they pulled out of the hug the front door opened. "Mommy!" Damien cried as he jumped off the couch and ran to her. "Hey honey." She said as she knelt down and hugged him. Dane walked up to his mother and hugged her tightly. "I love you mommy." He said softly. "Aw I love you too honey." She said as she pulled out of the hug. "Are you okay, mommy?" Damien asked. "I will be honey, I am just sick right now." She said softly as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Okay boys, go get ready for bed." Sam said as he entered the living room. Both boys groaned, but did as they were told. Serena stood and made her way to the couch. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked as he sat beside her. "Tired." She answered weakly. "Serena we need to talk about something." He started. "What?" She asked. "I'l go tuck the boys in while you two talk." Alaynia said as she walked towards the boys room.

"Sere, I think it's time you told Darien about the boys." Sam said softly. Shock appeared all over her face. "You can't be serious." She shouted. "Sere, please calm down. Your going to need all the help you can get to get through this and I think it would be better if he heard about the boys from you instead of someone else." Sam said. "I can't believe you are bringing this up." She cried. He stared into her eyes as he touched her shoulder. "You know I am right." "What do I tell him? Hmmm? Oh hey Darien I forgot to tell you that you are the father of my children? Come on Sam the boys are five..." She said bitterly. "I know and I think it's time that they had a father in their life. I can only do so much for them." He said sadly. She stared down at the floor. She knew he was right, but she just didn't know how to bring up the subject. "Sere. please do it for the boy's sake." Sam said as he stood up. She only nodded as she closed her eyes.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Two

A week later...

She took a deep breathe as she walked into the clinic. "Hello what can I do for you?" The receptionist asked. "Yes, I am Serena Tuskino, I have an appointment with Dr. Andrew Davidson." She said as forced a smile on her face. "Ah yes, he will be with you just in a few minutes. Please have a seat." She said. Serena smiled and turned around to have a seat, when someone called her name. "Sere?" A man asked from behind her. She turned around slowly. "Oh my god it is you." He said as he smiled. "Hello Darien." She said as she forced a smile on her face. "It's been a long time, how are you?" He asked. "I've been better, how about you?" She asked as she became nervous all of a sudden. "I am good, What are you doing here?" He asked. She stood there for a moment unsure what to tell him. "Serena?" He asked with concern in his voice. She suddenly felt dizzy and light headed. "Oh my god, Sere." He said as he grabbed a tissue and put it up against her nose. He slowly helped her into a chair as she tilted her head back. "Serena...what happened?" Andrew asked as he came walking towards them. Darien looked over at his coworker. "Her nose started bleeding." Darien answered as Andrew walked up to them. "Serena how do you feel?" Andrew asked her. "I feel light headed and sick to my stomach..." She said as she took ahold of the tissue. She pulled it from her nose and it had stopped bleeding.

Darien stared at her with concern. "Whats going on?" He asked. Serena took a deep breathe and looked up at him. "Darien have a seat." She said softly. "I'll leave you two alone, bring her back to my office when your done." Andrew said. Darien nodded and Serena smiled up at him. "Thanks Andy." He smiled and walked away leaving them alone. She turned her attention back to him. "I am not sure where to began..." She started. He stared into her eyes as he waited for her to continue. "Darien, I just found out that I am very sick...I have stage two Leukemia." She said as her voice started to crack and her body began to tremble with fear. "Serena...I'm.." "Darien there's more, I pray you won't hate me for this, but you need to know especially if the Kimo doesn't work." She interrupted him. He looked at her in confusion. "You remember back in college about six years ago when we broke up?" She asked. "Yeah..." He answered. "Well earlier that day I found out that I was pregnant." She said as she stared into his eyes. He stared back into hers as everything registered in his brain. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I was afraid to and as time went on, I didn't know how...Darien, you and I have two twin boys." She said as she opened up her purse and pulled out a photo. He looked at the photo, they were spinning images of him. "The one on the left is Dane and the one on the right is Damien." She said proudly as she smiled at them.

"Serena..you should have told me..." He said sadly as he looked up at her. "I know." She looked up from the photo at him. She could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll understand if your angry with me and want nothing to do with them." She said as she looked down at the floor as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Serena..." He said as he lifted her chin up and turned her face to look at him. "I won't lie, I am a little hurt and angry that you didn't tell me about the boys before now." He began as he starred into her eyes. "But, if your willing, I would like to be there for you through all this and the boys." He said softly. Somehow it felt like a ton of weight was lifted off her shoulders as she heard his words. "Thank you...you don't know what this means to me.." She whispered. He pulled her into his embrace and held her. "I am sorry you felt you had to raise them alone," He whispered as he held her close to him.

The pulled up infront of her apartment building. "This is it." She said quietly. He smiled at her as he got out of the car. He walked over to her door and helped her out. He was nervous about meeting them. She touched his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. "It's okay, they will have questions, but I am willing to answer them for you." She said softly. He smiled at her and nodded. They headed towards the apartment building. When they walked in, the boys were watching tv. "Mommy!" Damien cried as he noticed her first. "Hey honey, boys I have someone here I would like you to meet." She said as Darien walked up next to her. "Who is he, mommy?" Dane asked. Sam and Alaynia walked in the front room from the kitchen. Sam smiled as he saw Darien standing next to Serena. "Boys, I would like you to meet your father." She said with a smile. They both looked up at him with confused looks on their faces. Dane spoke up first. "Why is he here now, mommy?" He asked bluntly. "Yeah mommy, why?" Damien joined his brother. She took a deep breath as she led them over to the couch. She sat down and took their hands. "Well boys, because he didn't know about you before now...I ran into him today at the doctors office and told him about you." She answered. "He's here because your going to die, isn't he?" Dane asked as anger rised with him. Darien stared into her eyes as he saw the pain in them. He walked over to them. "No its not and shes not going to die." He said softly.

"Dane honey please try to calme down." Serena pleaded as she watched her son break down in tears. "He is here, to get know you two and to help me." She said softly as she tried to pull him into her embrace, but he pulled away and ran to his room. "Dane!" She yelled as tears fell down her cheeks. "I got him." Sam said softly as he touched her shoulder. She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up. "Are you okay?" Darien asked as he stopped her. "I'm fine, I just need a minute." She said with a soft smile as she walked back towards the bathroom. Damien looked up at Darien. "So..you are my dad?" He asked. Darien looked down at the boy that was a spinning image of him. "Yes I am...your mother told me today. I would like to get the chance to get to know you and your brother, if you are willing to let me." He said softly as he smiled at him. Damien studied him for a moment. "Well, I guess I would be okay with that...Is mommy really going to die like Dane said?" He asked as tears started to form in his eyes. Darien stared at him for a moment as he tried to find the right words. He knelt down in front of him. "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Promise?" Damien asked. Darien smiled warmingly at him. "Promise." He said. Damien smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. Darien sat there in surprise for a moment, then gently wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tightly.

Sam knocked on the door. "Dane?" He asked outside the door. "Go away!" He cried. Sam slowly opened the door and walked inside. He found Dane laying in his bed with his face burried in the walked over to his bed and sat down. "Dane, give him a chance." Sam said warmly. "I don't want to, I want it to go back to the way if was before mommy got sick." He cried. "I know, but it will never be like that again, Dane. You like the things we do together, don't you?" Sam asked him. Dane lifted his head from his pillow. "Yes." "Well now you have someone you could do those things with you all the time and be here for you all the time...someone you can call dad." He said with a smile. Dane stared up at his uncle. "At least try for your mother...please." Sam pleaded with the five year old. "Okay, for mommy." He said as he sat up and wiped his tears away. "Good, now come on, lets go meet your dad." Sam said as he took Danes hand.

Sam and Dane entered the front room again. Darien and Damien were playing a video game and laughing. Dane walked over to them. "What you playing?" He asked. Darien and Damien looked over at him. "Daddy is playing super hero squad with me!" Damien said excitedly. "Oh.." Dane said. Darien leaned over the arm of the couch. "If you like Dane, you can call me Darien, until your ready." Dane looked up at him and nodded. "Ok...Where's mommy?" He asked. "She went to the bathroom, but she has been in there a while." Darien said as he started to get up. "I'll check on her." Alaynia said with a smile. He sat back down and smiled. "Okay."

"Serena?" Alaynia said as she knocked on the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute." She answered in between breathes. "Are you okay?" Alaynia asked as she opened the door. She looked in and found Serena hovered over the toliet. "No..." She cried as she sat back. Alaynia grabbed the hand towel and helped clean her up. "Oh Serena." She said as knelt down next to her. "I can't believe this is happening to me...What have I done to deserve all this?" She cried. "Shh.." Alaynia said as she pulled her into a hug. "Serena you didn't do anything to deserve this, but don't give up you have two beautiful boys out there that love you and a man that still loves you." Alaynia said softly as she pulled Serena out of her embrace. Serena looked up at her. "Why do you say that?" She asked in disbelief. "I can tell by the way he looks at you and the want to be here for you." She said softly. Serena looked down at the floor. "I hope your right...I am a little scared that he and I won't last very long.." She whispered as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "What do you mean?" Alaynia asked. "I'm sure Sam has told you mine and Darien's past...We just can't seem to stay together to save our lives..." "Well Serena, things are a little different then they were back then...I know he still loves you, cause if he didn't, he wouldn't still be in your front room. And now you two have two beautiful boys that will be the glue that holds you two together." She said with a smile. "I hope your right, cause I don't think I could bear another heart break." She said as she looked down at the floor. "Come on, you got to see this." Alaynia said as she helped her up.

They slowly walked into the front room. Serena looked up at the sound of their laughter. She saw Darien and Damien playing a video game and Dane watching next to Darien. She smiled as she walked toward them. "Okay boys, I think it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow." She said softly as she reached the couch. "Aw but mom!" Damien whined. "Damien don't be such a pain." Dane said in disgust as he got up. "Good night mommy, I love you." Dane said as he hugged her. "I love you too, sweety." She said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Darien." Dane said. "Good night Dane, I'll see you tomorrow." Darien said with a smile. Damien wrapped his arms around Darien and hugged him tightly. "Good night, daddy, I am glad you are here." Damien said. "Good night Damien and so am I." He said as he hugged him. Serena stood there and smiled at them as tears started to form in her eyes. Damien pulled away from him and ran to Serena. "I love you mommy, good night." He said as he hugged her. "I love you too sweety, nite." She said as she kissed him the forehead. They both ran into their room and crawled into bed.

"Well, sis were are going to head home, call me if you need anything." Sam said as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him tightly. "I will Sam, thank you." She said as she pulled out of the hug. "Should I come by and pick up the boys for school?" He asked. Darien stood and walked towards them. "No Sam, that won't be necessary, I think I can handle it." Darien answered. "Okay then, call if you need us." He said as he smiled and headed towards the door with Alaynia close behind. "It was good to see you again, Darien." Sam said as he opened the door. "You too, Sam." He replied with a smile. "Bye Serena." Alaynia said as they walked out the door. "Bye you guys." She said as Sam closed the door. Darien turned to Serena. "Come here." He said gently as he took her hand. She smiled and followed him to the couch and sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you..." She whispered as she layed her head on his shoulder. "I have missed you too Serena...you know I never would have left if I had known you were pregnant." He said softly. She looked up into his eyes. "I was scared to tell you, afraid of how you would have reacted and I didn't want to mess up your future..." He stared back into her eyes. "Oh Serena, I wouldn't have looked at that way at all...I honestly would probably have been thrilled about the idea, not disappointed or angry." He said softly as he squeezed her gently. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she layed her head back down on his shoulder. "Don't be, I am here now and I am not going anywhere this time." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Sere." She smiled as she closed her eyes. "I love you too, Darien.." She whispered.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Three

Two Months Later...

"Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam!" Damien cried as he ran towards the kitchen. "What is it, Damien?" He asked as he turned around and looked down at him. "It's mommy, she fell in the bathroom!" He cried as he tugged at his uncle's shirt. "Okay Okay." Sam said as he followed Damien to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and found her lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Oh my god, Sere!" He shouted as he rushed over to her. She had a gash on her forehead just above her eye. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "Damien go to your room." He said sternly. Damien ran back into his room and sat on his bed next to his brother. "What happened?" Dane asked. "Mommy fell and hit her head..." Damien said as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I wish Daddy were here." He cried.

He followed behind the ambulance in his car, with the boys in the back seat. "Is mommy going to be okay?" Dane asked. "Yes, Dane, don't you two worry." Sam said as he continued to drive. They arrived at the hospital minutes later. Sam got out and grabbed the boys, "Come one guys." He said as he entered the emergancy room. "Can I help you?" A nurse asked. "Yes, I need to speak with Dr. Darien Shields as soon as possible." He said as his voice became shakey. "Okay, your name sir?" She asked. "Samuel Tuskino." "Okay have a seat and I'll page him." She said. Sam nodded and took the boys to go sit down.

He walked back into his office as his pager went off. He looked at it and picked up the phone. "Hello Dr. Shields?" She asked. "Yes?" He answered "This is Sara from the emergancy room, Samuel Tuskino is asking to speak with you. He insisted that it was urgent." Sara said. "Okay Sara, thank you I will be right down." He said as he hung up the phone. He stood up and walked out of his office as calmly as he could.

Damien looked up to see him comming around the corner and up to the front desk. "Daddy!" He cried as he got up from his chair an ran to him. Darien turned his head and seen him comming towards him. Sara looked at the doctor in confusion. Sam and Dane got up and headed towards Darien and Damien. "Damien whats going on?" He asked softly. "Daddy...something real bad has happen to mommy." He cried as he threw himself at Darien. Darien picked him up into his arms as Sam and Dane reached them. "Sam, whats going on?" Darien asked with worry. "I don't know what happened Darien...She was in the bathroom and the next thing I know, Damien is screaming for me. I walked into the bathroom and I found her laying on the floor in a puddle of blood." He answered. "How long have you been here?" He asked. "Not to long." "Alright I will go see whats going on." He said as he put Damien down. "Where you going, Daddy?" Damien asked. "I am going to go check on mommy, I will be right back." He said as he stood and walked towards the doors.

Darien walked over to the nurses station. "Hello Dr. Shields, what can I do for you?" A man asked. "Hello Dr. Anderson, I am looking for a patient by the name of Serena Tuskino." He said calmly. "Oh yes, she is in exam room 5, we have paged Dr. Davidson." Dr. Anderson said. "Thank you." Darien said as he walked away. "No problem." Dr. Anderson said as he watched him walked towards her room. He knocked softly as he reached the room. "Come in." He heard her whisper. He slowly walked into her room and her eyes lit up. "Darien!" She cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. "I'm so scared, Darien, I feel weaker everyday." She cried. "Shh.. We are going to get through this, Serena..." He started as he pulled her out of his embrace and lifted her head up. He stared into her eyes. She had dark circles around her eyes and she looked so tired. "You are going to make it and we are going to grow old together. We are going to beable to watch our grandchildren grow up." He said with a reasurring smile. "I hope your right." She said sadly. He brushed the hair out of her face as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I know so." He whispered as he pulled out of the kiss.

A knock at the door caught their attention. "Come in." Serena answered weakly. Dr. Davidson slowly opened the door and poked his head in. Serena smiled at him. "Hi Andy." "Hey Serena, Darien." He said as he entered the room. Darien noticed the sad look in his eyes. "How is she?" Darien asked. "Well.." He started as he rubbed his forehead. "It isn't looking good, it appears the kimo isn't working." Darien felt her body tremble as he spoke. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he pulled her closer to him. "What other options do we have?" Darien asked. "A bone marrow transplant, but that isn't a guarentee that it will work and there are alot of risks with surgury in Serena's condition." He spoke softly. Darien closed his eyes and kissed her on the top of her head. "Like what?" She asked in between sobs. "Well Serena, for one you could die on the operating table, or after transplant your body could reject the bone marrow and you'd still die." He said as calmly as he could. "If I don't do it, I am going to die anyway." She said weakly. Andrew nodded in agreement. They sat there in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "How long will it take to find me a donar?" She asked. "Well if that's the option you choose to take, I will put you at the top of the list." He said softly. She looked up at Darien and noticed his tear streaked cheeks. He smiled and nodded. "It's up to you...I'm okay with whatever you choose." He said softly. She smiled weakly and turned back to Andrew. "I'll try the transplant." She said nervously. "Okay, I will go and get you put on the list. I aslo see about getting your discharge papers." He said as he stood up and walked out.

Sam looked up from his newspaper as he saw the doors open up. Darien and Serena slowly walked out of the doors. They walked over to them. "So?" He asked. "We'll talk about it when we get home." Serena said softly as she looked over at her sleeping children. Darien walked over and picked up Damien from the chair and Sam picked up Dane. The five of the walked out of the hospital and towards the car.

They entered the arpartment quietly. Darien and Sam carried the boys to their room and layed them down. Serena sat down on the couch as they came back into the living room. "So what did you find out sis?" Sam asked. "Well the kimo isn't working, so we are going to try a bone marrow transplant." She said softly. "Sere, you realize how dangerous that is right?" Sam asked with concern. "Yes Sam, but I don't really have a any other options." She answered. "You're really going to let her go through with this?" Sam asked as he turned to Darien as anger started to rise. "Sam it's her choice.." He said sadly. "Sam please, I really need your support on this." "I don't know Sere, you could die." "Sam, I'm already dying." She choked out. He starred into her eyes as tears formed in them. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sere. Do you have a doner yet?" He asked. "No, but Andrew is putting me at the top of the list." She answered.

A few days later Serena got a phone call. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey Serena, it's Andrew. I am calling to tell you we have found you a donar." He said. "Really?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, I would like for you to come in right away so we can get you preped for surgury." He said. "Of course." She said as she hung up the phone. "Darien!" She shrieked from the bedroom. "What is it?" He asked as he and the boys came running into the bedroom. "Call Sam, Andrew has found me a donar." She cried happily. Darien smiled and nodded. "Mommy whats going on?" Dane asked. She sat down on the bed. "Well everything is going to be okay now." She said as she motioned for them to come sit next to her.

Serena and Darien walked into Andrew's office. "Hello." He said with a smile. "Hi." They said as they sat down in front of him. "Are you ready?" He asked as he looked over at her. "As ready as I will ever be." She sighed. "Good, lets get you ready for surgury. Your donar is already ready and waiting." He said. "May I speak with them first?" She asked. "I'm afraid they have requested not to speak with you until after surgury." Andrew said calmly. "Uh..okay." She said as they walked out of the office and down the hall. "I will be back." Darien said as they reached the door to her room. She looked up at him. "Don't worry I will be back before you go into surgury." He said softly as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She nodded and walked into the room with Andrew.

Darien walked into his room. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked. A man looked up at him. "Of course Darien, I'd do anything for her." "Then why won't you let her know you are doing this for her?" He asked. "Because I know if she knew, she would never allow me me to do this for her." He said sadly. "Sam..." Darien started. "Darien, if something goes wrong during surgury, promise me you will take care of them." He said sadly. "Sam, your going to be fine, but I will." He said with a smile.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I am not sure if I am going to go further with it or just end it here!

Chapter Four

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned as the bright lights hurt her eyes. "Daddy look!" She heard a small voice squeal with excitement. "Serena?" He asked as he leaned over her. She looked up at him and smiled. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Okay.." She whispered. "Andrew says the surgery went perfectly and hes waiting on some test to make sure your body is taking to the bone marrow alright. He says hes pretty confident you are going to be okay." He said with a bright smile. She smiled at him as tears formed in her eyes. "Mommy, mommy!" Damien and Dane said as they crawled in bed with her. "Oh my boys." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around them and hugged them tightly. "You going to be okay now, mommy?" Damien asked. She smiled at him. "I think so." She said softly as she kissed his forehead. She looked around the room and noticed someone missing. "Darien...where's Sam and Alaynia?" She asked. "They'll be here in a few." He said. "Yeah mommy, Aunt Alaynia went to go check on him." Dane blurted out. She looked up at Darien in confusion. "What's he talking about, Darien?" She asked. "Well Serena...Sam donated some of his bone marrow to you. Seeing how you two are brother and sister, your changes of being a perfect match were high and he volunteered." He answered. Tears formed in her eyes. "Why didn't he tell me?" She asked. "Because he knew if he told you, you wouldn't let him go through with it." He said softly as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure, your alright?" She asked softly. "Yeah, I want to go see her now." He said dryly. "Alright, come one." She said as she pulled up a wheel chair. She slowly helped her husband in the wheel chair. He slowly sat down in the wheel chair and she began to wheel him out of the room. She pushed him down the hall until they came to the room on the end. She knocked softly before entering. "Come in!" She heard a small voice shriek. They slowly entered the room and a smile spread across his face.

"Uncle Sam!" Dane and Damien cried as they crawled out of her bed and ran over to him. He held his arms out as they reached him. "Hello boys." He said. "Mommy's awake!" Damien said happily. "I see that." He said as he looked up at her. The boys moved out of the way as Alaynia wheeled him over to her bed. "Come on boys, how bout some ice cream." Darien suggested. "Yeah!" They cried together as they headed for the door. "We will be back." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Ok." She whispered. "I'll come with you." Alaynia said as she placed a soft kiss on her husbands lips before she followed Darien and the boys to the cafeteria.

She looked over at him. "Thank you." She whispered. He smiled and took her hand. "Your welcome, I'd do anything for you and the boys." He said softly. "I know..." She said with a smile.

Two Months later...

"Serena? Boys?" He asked as he walked into the apartment. "We are in the kitchen." She hollered from the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen to see her and the boys baking cookies. "Did you have a good day at work?" She asked as she walked over to him. "It was okay, I have a surprise for you guys though." He said softly. "Oh?" She asked. "Yeah, it's not here though...you think you guys might have a minute so I can take you to see it?" He asked. Her eyes lite up. "Yes, just let me turn the oven off." She said as she turned back towards the stove. "Come on boys." He said softly. "Where we going?" Dane asked. "I have a surprise for you guys and I want to take you to see it." He answered. "Yay!" They hollered as they ran towards the door. Serena smiled as she took of her apron and headed after the boys with Darien close behind.

They pulled up in front of a small brick house. "Darien, what are we doing here?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. He smiled sweetly as he got out of the car. He walked over to her side of the car and opened her door. "This is my surprise." He said softly. Serena got out of the car and looked around. "This is ours?" Damien cried as he and Dane got out of the car. Darien nodded in agreement. "Come on, I'll show you the inside." He said as he took her hand. The boys ran up to the front door and waited for their parents to join them. Darien took out the key and unlocked the door. They walked into the empty house. Serena looked around the walls were white and the floors where hard wood floors. "Oh Darien..." She whispered as she walked around. "Mommy, Daddy! Do we get our own rooms now?" Damien asked. Darien looked down at him. "Yes you do, they are down the hall." Darien said as he pointed in front of him. The boys squealed with delight as they ran down the hall.

"Serena..." He said as he took her hand. She looked at her. "Yes?" "What do you think?" He asked. "It's perfect." She whispered with a smile. "I'm glad you like it...I have another surprise for you..." She stared at him with wonderment in her eyes. He pulled out a small white box out of his pocket got down on one knee. "Darien..." "Serena, I know I have screwed up in the past and I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, but if you will let me I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you...Will you marry me?" He asked nervously as he opened the box. She stared into his eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "Yes...Yes Darien I will marry you!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He smiled as he hugged her back. "Well it's about time.." A vice said from the door way. Serena pulled away from Darien as she turned around. "Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked. He smiled at her. "Darien asked me to meet him here." He said softly. She smiled as she turned back to Darien. He stood up and pulled the ring out of the box. He slowly slid it on to her finger. She looked down at it for the first time. "Oh Darien, its beautiful." She said as she looked up at him. He smiled as he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Wasn't sure where I was going to go with it. I hope you enjoy it! Hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please Review!

* * *

Part Four: A New Start

Chapter One

Darien and Samuel finished bringing the last of the boxes into the new house. "Where do you want these sis?" Sam asked as they entered the kitchen with the last two boxes in their hands. She turned around and looked at them with a smile. "Just sat them on the counter." They nodded and sat the boxes on the counter. Darien walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he stared into her eyes. She placed her arms on his shoulders and smiled brightly. "What?" She asked softly. He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "Nothing, you need any help unpacking?" He asked. "No, Alaynia and I got this you two should take a break and see what the boys are up too." She said softly as she pulled away and went back to unpacking. "Okay." He said softly as he walked over to the frig and grabbed a couple beers out of the frig. He walked over towards Sam and handed him a beer and they headed out to the back yard, to find the boys.

"Damien? Dane?" Darien hollered as he and Sam entered the backyard. Both boys looked up and ran over towards them. "What is it, daddy?" Dane asked as they reached them. "What are you boys doing?" He asked. "Playing." Damien answered. "Oh? What are you playing?" Sam asked. "Nothing, just playing with our cars." Dane answered. "Okay then, go back to playing." Darien said with a smile. The boys smiled and ran back to their toys. "So Sam...I have been wondering for some time now, but what exactly brought you to New York?" He asked as he turned and looked at Sam. "Well Darien, when you broke up with Serena in college, she called me and told me she needed me. So I came here and seen her, she told me that she was pregnant and that you two had broken up. I tried to get her to tell you then, but she refused, so I decided to move here with her and help her through the pregnancy and then I met Alaynia." He answered. Darien sighed as he took a swig of his beer. "I wish she would have told me, I would have been there for her." He said sadly. "I know Darien, but you are here now and you two got the rest of your lives ahead of you." Sam said with reassurance. Darien smiled at him. "Your right, no sense dwelling on the past, when I got a future ahead of me to look forward to."

A few hours later Serena and Alaynia finished unpacking the rest of the boxes. They both sat down the couch. "This is a wonderful place you have here, Serena." Alaynia said with a smile. "Thank you." Serena said softly. Serena looked over at the clock, it read six o'clock. She slowly rose to her feet. "Where you going?" Alaynia asked. "To see what the guys are up too." She said with a sweet smile. Alaynia smiled and jumped to her feet as Serena headed out the back door. Alaynia followed close behind. Serena walked up behind Darien and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on the top of his head. He looked up from the lawn chair at her. "You two all done?" He asked. "Yes, what shall we do for dinner?" She asked as she walked around and sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "How about we order pizza?" He asked. "Sounds like a plan." She said softly as she starred into his eyes. He smile widened as he pulled her face closer to his and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

After dinner Sam and Alaynia left to go home and Serena went to take a shower. While she was in the shower, Darien helped the boys get ready for bed. It was long before Dane was fast asleep. Darien walked into Damien's room. "You ready for bed kiddo?" He asked as he walked over to the bed. Damien nodded as he crawled under the covers. "Daddy will you read me a story?" He asked. "Sure, what kind of story would you like to hear?" He asked. "I don't care." He said as he yawned. Darien smiled as he picked a book from the bookshelf. He walked over to Damien's bed and laid down next to him as he opened the book and began to read.

Serena stepped out of the bathroom to find the house quiet. She smiled as she walked towards Dane's room and peaked in. He was sound asleep. She smiled and closed the door quietly. She walked across the hall to peak into Damien's room. She looked inside to find Damien and Darien also sound asleep with a book laying on Darien's chest. Serena smiled and walked into the room quietly and removed the book from Darien's chest and sat it on the nightstand next to the bed. She the gently woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her tiredly. "Come on, come to bed." She whispered. He nodded and slowly slid out of Damien's bed and covered him up. He placed a kiss on his forehead and followed her out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

They entered their bedroom and Darien quietly closed the door. He walked up behind her turned her around to face him before wrapping his arms around her. She smiled brightly at him. "I love you." He whispered as he stared into her eyes. She wrapped her around around his neck. "I love you too." She said as she closed her eyes and kissed him passionately. He continued to kiss her back as he led her to the bed and laid her down gently...

About a month later, Serena woke up one morning feeling nauseous. She quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom. "Mommy?" Dane asked as she ran past him and into the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom door and heard her throwing up. "Daddy! Daddy!" He cried as he ran into the kitchen. "What is it Dane?" Darien asked as he turned from the stove to look at his son. "Something's wrong with mommy!" He cried. "What do you mean?" Darien asked. "She is in the bathroom puking!" He cried as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Darien quickly moved past Dane and headed to the bathroom. "Serena?" He yelled worriedly. As he reached the bathroom Serena slowly walked out of the bathroom. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "I am fine." She said softly. "Then whats going on?" He asked still a little worried. She smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious." She answered as she walked past him and headed towards their bedroom. "Serena..." He said as he followed her to the bedroom...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 2

A couple days later, Serena came running out of the bathroom in tears. "Darien!" She cried happily. He looked over at her curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing's wrong, I have some amazing news!" She said with a grin on her face. "What?" He asked as he walked over to her. "We're pregnant!" She shrieked. He stared at her for a long moment as it registered in his brain. "Are you sure? Andrew said after you went through the kimo, that you probably wouldn't be able to have anymore kids..." He said. "Yes I am sure...I know, but Andrew also said that my hair would most likely fall out due to the kimo, but that didn't happen." She stated. Darien finally smiled and walked over to her. "This is wonderful, Serena." He said as he kissed her cheek softly. She smiled as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, still having a bad feeling about this. They pulled out of the hug and she stared into his eyes. Something was wrong, she could see it in his eyes. "Darien?" She asked. "Yeah?" "Whats wrong? I thought you would be just as excited about this as I am." He sighed as he leaned up against the wall. "Serena, it's not that I am not excited about another child, its just I am worried about you...Your body hasn't had a whole lot of time to heal and now this..." She smiled as she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Everything is going to be fine don't worry so much." She whispered as she leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"When do you think we should tell the boys?" She asked as she walked over to the kitchen sink. He watched her closely while his mind was somewhere else. He just couldn't shake this bad feeling he had, everything they had been through over the years. He was sure something bad was going to come out of this. "Darien?" She asked as she turned around and looked at him when he didn't answer her. "Huh?" He asked as he snapped out of his thoughts. "I asked, when do you think we should tell the boys?" "Oh, I don't know...maybe when we find out everything is okay." She frowned at his answer. 'Why couldn't he be excited with her?' To her this was a blessing from God, everything they had been through and now they were given a gift. "Darien...I don't understand why you think that having another baby is such a bad thing." She said after a moment of silence. "Serena.." He said as he moved closer to her. "It's not that at all, I just think it is to soon." "Well there's nothing we can do now, the damage has already been done." She said as she stormed off. "Serena, wait.." He called after her as he followed her into the next room. "Darien, leave me alone...I just want to be alone right now." She said hatefully.

"Um...Did I come at a bad time?" A man asked as he walked in. Serena and Darien stopped and looked over at the door. It was Sam with the boys running past him to greet their parents. "Mommy, look!" Damien cried as he showed her a piece of paper. Serena bent down and looked at her sons paper. "Aww sweetie, thats really good." She said as she smiled. "I drew it for you mommy." He said proudly. "Come on lets go hang it on the frig." She said as she stood up and led Damien into the kitchen. "Hi Dad." Dane said as he walked past Darien and headed towards the kitchen. "Hello Dane." Darien sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Is everything okay?" Sam asked as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Darien. "I don't think so, Sam." Darien said as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Whats going on?" He asked. "Serena's pregnant..." "What?" Sam asked shocked. "I know, I'm worried, Sam. I think it's to soon." Sam sat there in disbelief. "Is that what you two were arguing about?" Sam asked. "Yes...She's upset cause I am not as excited about the baby as she is. It's not that I don't want anymore kids, it's just I'm scared for her, I don't think her body is strong enough yet." "I'll talk to her." Sam said as he placed a hand on Darien's shoulder. Darien nodded and leaned back on the couch.

"Hey guys, you want to give me and your mom a minute." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. The boys nodded as they headed out to the backyard. "Serena, we need to talk." "Sam I am not really in the mood, for one of your lectures right now." Serena said as she turned to the kitchen sink. "Sere..I don't want to lecture you, I just want you to understand something." "I understand perfectly...Darien wants me to get rid of our baby." She cried in anger. Sam walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sere...that's not what he ment...He's just scared for you as I am." He began. "I don't understand why, I feel fine." She said as she turned to her brother. "Thats great Serena, but it's still early, you remember how you felt about six months deep with the boys? You were always tired and weak." She nodded. "I imagine it isn't going to be any different this time, except for your body is already fragile and weak from the kimo and the transplant. Just take it easy, Sis." She looked over at him and sighed. "I see what your saying." "Good." He said as he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Sam." She whispered. "Anytime Sere. You should probably go talk with Darien." He said as he pulled out of the nodded and headed towards the front room, where Darien was sitting. She walked over to the couch and stood in front of him.

She stared down at him. His head rested on the back of the couch and his eyes were closed. She gently sat down on his lap and caressed his face. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Serena...I.." She placed a finger over his lips. "Shh..." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Sam peeked into the front room and smiled at what he saw. He quietly walked back towards the back door to check on the boys. Serena pulled out of the kiss and opened her eyes. Darien opened his and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she rested her forehead on his. "I'm sorry too...I'm just so afraid something bad is going to happen to you...I can't loose you Serena." He said softly as he held her tightly. "I know...I love you." "I love you too, Sere.." He said as he continued to hold her in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 3

Darien woke to the sound of his alarm going off. He rolled over and turned it off so it wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty next to him. Serena was now three months pregnant. The first couple months she seemed to be doing fine, but the past couple days he had noticed a slight change in her behavior and it started to worry him. She seemed to move slower, sleep a lot more than normal and her appetite seemed to have decreased. He hoped it was nothing serious, but deep down he feared the worst. He slowly got out of bed and headed out of the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee as the door bell rang. Darien turned and headed towards the door and slowly opened it. "Good Morning Sam." Darien said as he allowed him to enter the house. "Good Morning." "Thanks for taking the boys to school this morning." Darien said as they headed back towards the kitchen. "It's no problem, how has she been doing?" Sam asked. "Honestly, I think she's getting worse, Sam." Darien said as he poured them a cup of coffee. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Well she sleeps more than normal now, she has a hard time getting around the house with out needing to sit down, her appetite has decreased dramatically. I don't know what to do, she claims she's fine." Darien said sadly as he handed Sam his cup of coffee. Sam took his coffee and sipped it while he thought about it.

"Mommy?" Damien said as he crawled up onto the bed next to her. When she didn't answer he shook her gently. "Momma wake up, it's time to get up!" He said a little louder. She weakly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Damien honey, mommy don't feel good this morning, I'll see you after school okay?" Damien nodded as he got down and went to his room to get ready for school. She stirred around in the bed slowly til she felt something warm run down her leg. She felt panic quickly set in as she pulled the blankets off her and look down at her legs. She gasped at the sight of it. "No..No.." She screamed as tears instantly fell down her cheeks. Darien and Sam heard her from the kitchen and came running into the bedroom. "Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked as they hit the doorway. Serena held up her shaky hands that were now covered in blood...

Darien immediately rushed her to the hospital while Sam stayed behind to get the boys ready from school. "Is mommy going to be okay?" Dane asked his uncle. Sam looked over at him as they pulled up at their school. "Yes, you will see her after school." He said softly. He nodded as he got out of the car. "Hang on Serena...Everything's going to be okay..." He said as calmly as he could as they rushed her into trauma 1. She weakly looked up at him for a second before they wheeled her into the room. He stood on the other side of the doors and watched through the window.

After about twenty five minutes, the doctor came out through the doors. Darien looked up from the chair he was sitting in. "Darien..." He began as he walked over to him. "Yes, Jack?" Darien said as he stood. "We've finally controlled the bleeding and she's stable for now." "Hows the baby?" Darien asked. "The baby is okay, but she's going to have to be on complete bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy." He said softly. Darien only nodded as he looked past his co-worker. "You can go in and see her in just a few minutes, okay?" Jack said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Darien looked up at him. "Okay, thank you." He said. "Good luck, Darien." He said as he walked away. Darien sat back down and waited for a nurse to come and get him. A few minutes later a nurse came out of the room. "Dr. Shields, you may go in and see her." She said softly. He looked up from his seat and nodded. "Thank you, Anne." He said as he stood up and walked into the room.

He closed the door behind him and looked over at her, she was sound asleep. He quietly walked over to the bed and gently sat down as he took her hand in his. He slowly lifted her hand to his lips and closed his eyes as he kissed it softly. She weakly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Darien..." She whispered dryly. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Hey honey, how you feeling?" He asked as he dropped their hands to his lap and forced a small smile on his face. "Tired..Is the baby okay?" She asked as she stared into his eyes. "The doctor says the baby is doing okay, but you are going to have be on bed rest until you have the baby." He said softly as he touched her face. "What? What about the boys and the house and work?" She asked frantic. "Sere...calm down, I will take care of everything...You focus on the baby and you, okay?" She relaxed a little bit and sighed. "Okay..." "Don't worry, Sere, everything is going to be okay, I promise." He said as he leaned up and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and tired to smile as he kissed her. "Get some sleep, I am going to call Sam and let him know whats going on. I will be back in a few minutes." He said as he stood up. "Okay." She whispered as she watched him walk out of the room before closing her eyes.

"Darien, how is she?" Sam asked as he answered his phone. "They are both okay for now. Sam I need a favor from you and Alaynia." He began as he paced back and forth outside her door. "What is it, Dar?" He asked. "Could you keep the boys during the week for a few weeks, until I can get Serena settled in at home?" There was a long pause before Sam spoke. "Sure Dar, it shouldn't be a problem, but what's going on?" "Well the doctor has put Serena on complete bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and until I can get her settled in, I thinking it would be better if it was stress free environment." He replied. "I see, yes we can keep the boys just call me when you two get home." "I will thanks Sam." "No problem Darien, take good care of them." "I will." He said as he hung up the phone and stopped pacing back and forth. He turned back to her door and walked inside her room.

A couple days later Serena was released from the hospital and taken home. Darien took a couple weeks off work to get her settled in, then Sam and Alaynia would come over and watch over her. Darien opened the front door to their home and carefully helped her into the house. "Take it slow, Sere." He said as they walked into the house. She chuckled at his remark. He stopped and looked up at her. "What's so funny?" He asked in a serious tone. She smiled sweetly at him. "You..Lighten up dear, I am not going to break or anything." He smiled at her. "I know, but I can't help it, you have to take it easy honey, if you don't you and the baby are both in serious danger." He said softly as they continued to walk to the bedroom. "I realize that, but you don't have to be so over protective." She said as they entered the bedroom. "Of course I do, you mean everything to me Serena along with our baby and our boys." She smiled as he helped her into bed. "Alright...Are you sure the boys are okay at Sam's?" She asked as she leaned back onto a couple pillows that were resting on the headboard. "Yes, honey, I talked to Sam and the boys yesterday. Everything is fine and the boys understand why they are staying there." He said as sat down next to her. "Do you need anything?" He asked as he stared into her eyes. She smiled devilishly. "Yes." "What?" "You." He smiled and kicked his shoes off and crawled over to the other side of the bed. He leaned his back up against the head board and pulled her into his arms.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her close. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers as he soaked up the moment. "Darien..." She whispered. "Yes." He answered with his eyes still closed. "I'm sorry for how I have been acting lately." "What do you mean?" He asked as he opened his eyes and lifted his head so he could look down at her. "With the whole baby thing, I got so wrapped up in excitement that we were actually going to be able to go through this together, I never actually realized how much danger I could be in. When you expressed your concerns, I just took it as you didn't want this baby instead of realizing how much you were scared for me." She said with tears in her eyes as she looked down at her hands. "Serena.." He said as he lifted her chin to look up at him. "It's okay, lets not dwell on that and lets focus on having a healthy baby." He said with a smile. She nodded as tears fell down from the corners of her eyes. He wiped the tears away as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes and raised her hand to his face as she kissed him back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 4

The next couple months went by pretty quickly and smoothly for them. Serena was now about five months along and was headed up to the clinic for her ultrasound. She sat in the passenger side and stared out the window most of the way there. Once in a while she would glance over at him and smile. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him back in her life and for good this time, she could feel it. They pulled into the parking lot to the clinic and Darien parked the car. He looked over at her. "You ready?" He asked. She looked over at him and smiled. "Yes." He smiled and nodded as he got out of the car and walked over to her side. He opened the door and helped her out the car. They entered the clinic and Serena sat down in one of the chairs while he signed her in. With in a few moments he sat down beside her. "She said the doctor will be with us in a few minutes." He said as he took her hand in his. "Okay." She said as she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

After about five minutes the doctor opened up the door and called her name. Serena and Darien stood up and walked towards the door. "Hello Miss Tuskino, how are you feeling?" She asked as they reached her. "Hello Dr. Hanson. I feel good." She said softly as they walked through the door past the doctor. "Good, follow me, we are going to go into exam room four. Looks like you are scheduled for a ultra sound, you excited?" She asked as she lead them to the room. "Yes." Serena said with excitement. Dr. Hanson smiled as she opened the door to exam room four. They entered the room and the doctor closed the door behind her. "Alright, well lets get started then. Serena if you would lay back on to the bed and lift your shirt up to the top of your stomach." She instructed. Serena sat down on the bed and laid back. She pulled her shirt up as she was told and took a deep breath. Darien stood next to her and held her hand. "Alright, lets see what we got here." Dr. Hanson said as she placed the ultrasound object onto Serena's belly. They watched the monitor as Dr. Hanson moved it around looking for the baby. It wasn't long before she found the baby. "Look there is your baby." She said as she pointed on the screen. "Would you two like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked. Serena looked up at Darien and he looked down at her. "Yes." He answered with tears in his eyes. "Okay." She said as she moved it around a little more. "Wait a minute..." She said as she stared hard into the screen.

"What?" Serena and Darien said together alarmed. "Is everything okay?" Darien asked. Dr. Hanson chuckled a little. "Of course, it appears we have two babies." She said with a smile as she looked over at them. "Two?" Serena asked. "Are you sure?" Darien asked. "Yes I am...and it appears they are both girls." She said happily. Darien felt Serena tighten her grip on his hand and he looked down at her. "Twin girls..." She whispered as she looked up at him. He smiled and bent down to lay his forehead on her as he caressed her face with his other hand. "Yes, Sere...isn't it wonderful." He cried happily. "Yes." She choked out between sobs. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you Sere...so much.." He whispered as he pulled out of the kiss. "I love you too..."

They slowly walked through the front door, to be greeted by their sons. "Hi mommy, daddy." Damien said from the couch. "Hi honey, where's your brother and Uncle Sam?" Serena asked as she carefully make her way to the couch. "In the kitchen, with aunt Alaynia." He said. Seconds later the three of them entered the living room. "How did it go?" Sam asked. "Hi mom." Dane said as he walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged him back. "Hey baby." She said softly. Darien walked over to Serena and the boys. He sat down on the arm of the couch. "It went good." He answered. "Did you find out what you are having?" Alaynia asked excitedly as she moved her way to the chair. "Yes and more." Serena answered. "More?" Sam asked confused. "Yes, we are having twin girls." Serena squealed with excitement. "Oh my congratulations." Alaynia cried as she stood up and walked over to her. She bent down and pulled Serena into a hug. "Thank you." She said as she hugged her back. "That's great, you two." Sam said with a smile. "We are going to have two baby sisters?" Dane asked. "Yes." Darien asked as he looked down at his son. "I guess that's okay." He said. They all laughed at his statement.

"Well Alaynia and I have some news as well." Sam said as he walked over to his wife and pulled her up from the couch. "Oh?" Serena asked. "Yes, we're pregnant." Alaynia said softly. Serena stared at them for a moment. "That's wonderful!" She shrieked as she quickly got of the couch and hugged her sister-n-law and then her brother. Darien smiled and walked over to Alaynia to hug her after Serena. "Congratulations you two." He said softly. "Thank you." Alaynia said softly as they pulled out of the hug. "Take it easy, Sis." Samuel said as he pulled out of the hug. "I know, I know, I'm just so excited for you." She said softly. "I know." He said with a smile as she sat back down on the couch. "When did you find out?" Serena asked Alaynia. Alaynia looked over at Serena. "Couple weeks ago." She said softly. "What? And you are just now telling me?" Alaynia chuckled. "Well with everything that's been going on with you two, I decided to wait for the right time to tell you." Serena only smiled as she nodded.

Darien and Sam entered the kitchen, while Serena and Alaynia stayed in the front room talking. Darien grabbed two beers out of the frig and handed one to Sam. He took the beer and opened it. "So Dar, how do you feel about two more?" Sam asked after he took a swig of his beer. Darien smiled as he placed his beer on the counter. "I couldn't be happier, Sam." Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. "What are you hoping for, boy or girl?" Darien asked him. "A boy, most definitely." Sam said.

Later that night...

Darien walked out of the boy's rooms after putting them to bed. He walked into the front room to find Serena sleeping on couch with her arms over her stomach. He smiled as he walked over to her and gently lifted her up in his arms. She stirred for a moment before resting her head on him arm as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He gently tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. He leaned up and turned her bedside lamp off and walked over to his side of the bed. He took his shirt and pants off before climbing into bed next to her. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her round belly and snuggled up against her as he lay there lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe this was really his life now. He finally had the family he had always dreamed off and after the babies were born there was only one thing left to do. He couldn't wait to marry her, the girl of his dreams, the one he had loved for so long. He couldn't be happier then he was right now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 5

Three Months later...

Serena and Alaynia were out shopping for babies that were going to be born soon. Serena hadn't gotten to do a whole lot of shopping because of her complications in the beginning, but since everything had been going really good, her doctor lifted her bed rest and told her not to over do it. After alot of sweet talking Darien and Sam, she finally convinced them to let her go out for a few hours as long as she promised to take it easy. "Serena, what do you think of these?" Alaynia asked as she held up a couple of pale pink dresses with white lace trimmings. Serena turned and looked over at them. "Oh they are perfect!" Serena exclaimed as she walked over to her. Alaynia smiled as she handed one to Serena and placed one in the cart. Serena looked at the dress again before placing it in the cart also.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let her go to the store?" Sam asked as he walked out on to the back porch. Darien looked up at Samuel from his chair. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Serena knows the danger she will be putting her and the girls in if she doesn't listen to her doctor. Besides her bed rest was lifted so she should be fine." Darien said as he looked over at the boys who were playing on their swing set. "Okay." Sam said as he sat down in a chair next to Darien.

Alaynia and Serena walked out of the store and headed towards Alaynia's car. Alaynia put the bags in the trunk while Serena got into the passenger side. Alaynia shut the trunk door when she was finished and pushed the cart out of the way. She walked over to the drivers side and got in. Alaynia started the car and backed it out of the parking space before driving away. "So how did feel to get out of the house for a few hours?" Alaynia asked as she began driving towards Serena's house. "Oh Alaynia, it felt wonderful!" Serena exclaimed as she looked over at her sister in law. Alaynia smiled as she glanced over at her. "Good, I am glad." She said as she looked back at the road. "You know Alaynia, you didn't have to pay for everything." Serena said after a while. "I know, but I wanted to." Alaynia said with a smile. They came upon a red light and Alaynia started to fiddle with the radio. Serena looked over towards the driver's side as something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "Alaynia, look out!" She screamed as a car came speeding towards them. Alaynia looked up just as the car slammed into her side of the car...

People started to get out of the cars after the accident was over. A man headed over to the silver crystler sea-bring that was now in the ditch. He looked into the drivers side. "Miss, you okay as Alaynia started to come to. She had a cut above her eye, from where she hit the steering wheel. She looked up at the man blankly for a moment. Then it hit her. "Serena!" She cried out as her head whirled around to Serena's direction. Serena's head lay on the her window, with her eyes closed. Alaynia un did her seat belt and reached over the seat to lift her head. "Ma'am an ambulance is on its way." The man said from the window. She only ignored him as she tried to wake Serena. Then out of no where she felt a sharp pain in her stomach...

Samuel felt his pocket start vibrating. He quickly reached in and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Samuel..." A voice quivered. "Alaynia? What's wrong?" Samuel asked. Darien looked over at him at the sudden change in his tone. "I'm so sorry..." She choked out. "Alaynia, whats going on?" He asked as he stood up. "We were in a car accident...and..." "And what?" "Alaynia, where are you?" Sam asked as he looked over at Darien who was still staring at him. "At the hospital.." "We are on our way." He said as he hung up the phone. "What's going on Sam?" Darien asked as he stood up. "Alaynia and Serena are at the hospital..They were in a car accident." He said. Darien stared at him for a moment then turned to hollar at the boys. "Damien, Dane, lets go." The boys looked up and dropped their toys before running to him. "Where we going, Dad?" Dane asked. "The hospital, come on, lets go." He said as the four of them walked back into the house...

Darien and Samuel ran inside the emergency room department with the boys in their arms. "Can I help you Dr. Shields?" A nurse asked. "Yes. My fiance and sister in law were brought in not to long ago." He said with worry. "Um let me check." She said as she looked into her computer. After a few moments she looked back up at him. "Yes, Mrs. Alaynia Tuskino is room 6 and Serena Tuskino is still in surgery." She said. "Surgery?" Darien repeated as he felt his heart sink. The nurse continued to stare at him. "Yes she went into labor and they had to do an emergency c-section." She answered him. "Can we see my wife, Alaynia?" Sam asked as he looked at her. "Of course." She said as she walked from behind the counter towards the doors. They followed close behind her. She opened the doors and they walked inside and headed towards Alaynia's room.

They walked into Alaynia's room moments later. She was laying in her bed with her arms wrapped around her, crying into her pillow. Samuel, put Dane down and walked over to her. "Alaynia.." He whispered as he gently touched her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Sam!" She cried weakly. He sat down next to her. "Sam...I lost the baby..." She chocked out as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "Oh honey." He cried as he gently took her into his arms. "It'll be okay." He whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head. She continued to cry into his chest as he held her. Darien and the boys quietly exited the room and went to the nurses station to check on Serena's status.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked as he approached her. "Darien!" A man yelled before he could answer her. He turned around to see Andrew walking toward him. He lead the boys towards Andrew and met in the middle of the hall way. "What is it, Drew?" He asked. "Come on." He said as he turned and headed down a long hallway. Darien and the boys followed close behind. "Andrew, where are going?" Darien asked after a few minutes. "You'll see." He said without looking at him. He turned down a hallway before stopping at an elevator. He pressed the up button and waited. "Where's mommy, Daddy?" Damien asked as they waited for the elevator. Darien looked down at his son with out an answer to give him. Andrew turned around and looked over at them as the elevator doors opened. "She's upstairs, we are going to see her now." Andrew answered as he walked into the elevator. Damien's eyes lit up as they followed Andrew into the elevator.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her body and her head ached like never before. As she realized where she was, she panicked and tried to get out of bed. She fell to the floor, her legs were still weak. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she tried to get up. 'Where were her girls? Were they okay?' Her mind was racing with these questions. Her door slowly opened and she looked up. "Serena!" Darien cried as he let go of the boys and ran to her. "Darien!" She cried. He lifted her up off the floor into his arms. Andrew and the boys walked over to the foot of her bed as Darien lay her back in bed. "Where are our girls?" She asked frantic. "Serena...please try to calm down." He said softly as he stared into her eyes. She looked back into his, he had tears in his eyes and a look on his face that told her everything was okay. She relaxed a little as her door opened once again. They all turned their heads to see a nurse carrying two little babies in the room.

The nurse smiled as she made her way to Serena's bed. "Congratulation, Dr. Shields, Miss Tuskino." She said as she handed one baby to Darien and the other one to Serena. Darien looked down at the little girl in his arms. She had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. Serena gazed into the eyes of the one in her arms. Her eyes were like sapphires and her hair was golden blonde. She was the spinning image of Serena. Serena looked up from her daughter and looked over at Darien. He was already starring at her. He sat down on the bed next to her and leaned his forehead on hers. "I love you...Sere." He whispered. She smiled brightly. "I love you too..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 6

A few days later Serena and the girls were released from the hospital. When they got home, they were greeted by Sam and Alaynia. Alaynia pulled Serena into a hug as she entered the house. "I am so happy for you." She whispered. Serena hugged her tightly. "Thank you...I am so sorry about your baby." She said as she pulled out of the hug. "Me too..but it'll be okay. Sam and I are going to try again as soon as my doctor clears me." Alaynia said. "Good." Serena said with a smile. "So let me see my nieces." Alaynia said as Darien brought the girls in. Darien sat the two car seats on top of the coffee table. Alaynia and Sam both looked down on the sleeping babies. "They are so beautiful." Alaynia said softly. "Thank you." Serena said with a smile as Darien walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her back. Sam looked up at them. "What did you name them?" He asked. "Rini and Rena." Serena said softly.

Serena woke up to the sounds coming from the baby monitor. She slowly sat up and looked over to Darien's side of the bed. It was empty, She smiled as she got out of bed and headed towards the nursery. As she got closer to the door she could hear Darien talking to one of the girls. She gently pushed the door opened and saw Darien standing next to Rini's crib with her in his arms. She leaned up against the door way and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him. After a few minutes Darien placed Rini back into her crib and turned towards the door. He looked up and saw her standing there smiling at him. He smiled as he made his way over to her. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked softly. "Not long." "Come on, lets go back to bed." He said as he led her back to their bedroom.

As they entered the bedroom Serena sat down on the bed and looked over at him as he sat down with his back to her. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked. He turned around and stared into her eyes. "Because you looked so peaceful and I am capable of taking care of them." He said softly. She smiled as she laid back down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He laid back and snuggled up next to her.

Six months later...

She stood in front of a large mirror in her room and stared at her reflection. Everything in her life was perfect now. She four wonderful children and the man of her dreams. She couldn't be happier than she was right now. A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Serena, you ready?" Alaynia asked as she peeked in. Serena turned to her and smiled. "Yes." She said as she walked away from the mirror and towards the door. "Well lets go then everyone is outside waiting." Alaynia said softly. Serena nodded and followed Alaynia out the door. As they entered the kitchen, her father walked up to her. "You look beautiful, baby girl." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you daddy." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. He pulled out of the hug. "Well I guess it's time." He said as he turned and faced the back door. She smiled as she wrapped her arm in his. Alaynia smiled and opened the back door as they music started to play.

Darien stood outside and looked towards the back door as he watched Alaynia walk out the door first and down the aisle. They had decided to have the wedding in their back yard with their closest family and friends. Samuel stood next to Darien as his best man. He couldn't be happier for his sister. She had dreamed of this day for so long and now finally after a few hardships, they were finally coming true. Alaynia walked over to the other side and looked towards the door. Darien watched as Serena and her father entered the backyard. Everything was finally looking up for them and he couldn't be happier then he was right now. She smiled as she stared into eyes as she walked towards him. Her heart began to race as she reached him. She turned to her father and he placed a small kiss on her cheek before he gave her hand to Darien. He walked away and sat down next to his wife, who was holding the twin girls. Damien and Dane were sitting next to their grandparents as they watched their parents get married.

The preacher began and everyone watched in awe. Serena and Darien stared into each others eyes while the preacher began talking. "Darien, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Darien smiled brightly. "I do." The preacher then turned to Serena and her the same question. "I do." She said happily. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said. "You may kiss the bride." With that Darien took Serena in his arms and kissed her passionately as their family and friends cheered and clapped.

The Reception...

After the wedding they all sat down and got ready to eat. Samuel tapped his spoon on his wine glass."Can I have everyone's attention?" He asked as he stood. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at him. "I would just like to say..." He began. Serena looked up at her brother. "I wish you two the best of luck and hope the rest of your lives are filled with happiness, God knows you deserve it after the ups and downs you two have been through over the years." He said softly as he looked down at them. Serena stood up and walked over to her brother and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. He held her close as he closed his eyes. "Your welcome, I love you sis." He whispered. She pulled out of the hug and stared into his eyes. "I love you too." She said softly. Everyone clapped as they sat down.

After they ate dinner and cake they spent the rest of the night dancing and catching up with old friends. Darien managed to pull Serena away from the crowd and they slipped into the house. "Darien, what are you doing?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Is it a crime to get a few minutes alone with my wife?" He asked as he pouted. "Well..maybe.." She said playfully as she moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. He leaned his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes. She stared back into his. "Darien, something wrong?" She asked with concern. "I just can't believe this is real, every since I really saw you for the first time back when we were teenagers, I knew you were my soul mate." Her eyes became glossy as heard his words. "This is very real and now finally we can start our life together as a family with our four beautiful children." She said softly. He smiled and nodded as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was finally the beginning of the rest of their lives...

The End!


End file.
